


Rained On

by flickawhip



Series: Rey Mysterio Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rey tries to convince you to stay...Written for the Imagines Blog.





	Rained On

\- “Oh no...”  
\- Your comment draws Rey’s attention  
\- “What’s wrong?”  
\- He moves to the window with you  
\- Staring out into the rain  
\- “Well... that’s not good...”  
\- He fell silent for a minute  
\- Then spoke again  
\- “You’re not going out in that, you can stay on my couch till it settles down outside.”  
\- You pause  
\- Mute for a minute  
\- Considering the options  
\- He’s not offered a bed  
\- So it’s couch...  
\- Or drowning in rain trying to get home  
\- The second option would not make Rey happy  
\- The realisation comes far too easily  
\- His happiness matters  
\- It really matters  
\- You sigh  
\- Speaking softly  
\- “Okay... Okay I’ll stay...”  
\- You pause  
\- “On the couch.”  
\- He smiles slightly  
\- Watches you move from the window to the couch  
\- Sitting beside you  
\- Kissing your cheek gently  
\- “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to get home...”


End file.
